


Creep

by MoonStark



Category: South Park
Genre: Hotel Sex, Lemon, M/M, PWP without Porn, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStark/pseuds/MoonStark
Relationships: Style - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Creep

A cada estocada que era recebida, Kyle sentia seu sangue ferver. Os dentes de Stan estavam praticamente cravados em seu pescoço, fazendo o ruivo sentir uma mudança dentro de si, a transformação estava acontecendo.  
O ruivo cavalgava no colo do moreno, ficando totalmente exposto, Stan conseguia presenciar a cena perfeitamente.

Aquilo era tentador.

Na verdade, toda aquela situação era.

Ficaram meia hora só nas preliminares, e Stanley tinha que admitir que havia recebido o melhor boquete de sua vida. Kyle abocanhou seu membro, e quando já estava lambuzado por sua saliva, começou a chupar com mais vontade, brincando com os testículos, os apalpando.

Para sua surpresa, o ruivo engoliu seu gozo, e parecia degustar como se tivesse tomado o sorvete mais delicioso que existe.

Stan estava deitado na cama, enquanto kyle - que estava quase em cima de si- começou a se masturbar, introduzindo dois dedos em sua entrada, o que fez o moreno ficar duro novamente.

O humano estava deixando o outro mais louco para fode-lo.

Marsh beijo kyle ferozmente, trazendo o corpo dele perto do seu, encaixando sua ereção em sua entrada, mas não forçou a entrar.

Ele soube que deveria se mover quando o ruivo começou a quicar. Stan sentia as paredes se contraindo, espremendo seu pau, que deslizava por dentro de kyle, tocando o ponto macio que fazia-o gemer.  
Kyle cavalgava, enquanto um beijo era depositado em seus lábios.

Stan cravou os dentes no ombro do ruivo, fazendo seu sangue rubro escorrer, causando uma sensação diferente ao Broflovski.  
Sem muita demora, beijou o pescoço do outro, o que logo virou um chupão, fazendo um gemido ser solto.

Stan estava hipnotizado, a pele de kyle branca e delicada como a pétala de uma rosa estava ficando marcada com suas carícias amorosas. Cada beijo era um suspiro.

Marsh cravou os dentes no pescoço de Kyle, quase que sem querer, fazendo-o quicar mais rápido. Seus olhos ganharam uma cor viva enquanto chupava o sangue do ruivo, mas conseguiu manter o controle.

Até que despejou sua porra dentro do Broflovski, que tinha gozado na hora que sua próstata fora atingida pela última vez, há poucos segundos atrás.

Os olhos esmeralda do judeu ficaram vermelhos como fogo, seu sangue ardia em suas veias, a transformação estava acontecendo.  
Stan saiu de dentro de Kyle, e ficou admirando seu corpo marcado com seus carinhos quase brutos.

Marsh o amava, e faria com que passassem a eternidade juntos.


End file.
